Tired
by Phishy Chan
Summary: After a hard day, its always good to have someone to hand out with, and to lean on. One Shot. Slight shounen-ai, if you can call it that, NaruShika. Main pairing is ShikaxIno.


Ker-splash  
  
Nara Shikamaru slid into a hot spring after a long day of finishing several too-troublesome-for-his-liking missions. The hot spring already had a few genins inside, soaking up after their own days of hard work. Kiba was talking, well, bickering, with Naruto. Sasuke brooded like usual, alongside with Neji. Naruto and Kiba turned around and greeted Shikamaru.  
  
"Hey, Shikamaru!"   
  
"How's it going, deer-boy?"   
  
Neji merely glanced over and nodded his head curtly, to show his acknowledgement. Sasuke opened his eyes to see the visitor, then closed them again, resuming his brooding. Naruto and Kiba sloshed over and splashed down noisily next to the Chunin. Naruto was, like always, the first to speak.  
  
"Sooo...how was you're day? Tiring? Me too..."   
  
Shikamaru nodded.   
  
"Yeah, our team got two C-ranked missions and a whole lot of D's."  
  
Nod   
  
"It was kinda hard, and sort of tiring, but we got through okay."   
  
Nod. Kiba laughed.  
  
"Naruto, you know this is a one-sided convo going on. Let Shikamaru talk... that is if he wants to."   
  
Shikamaru groaned and slid deeper into water, until it came up to his neck.  
  
".....apparently not."  
  
Naruto huffed.  
  
"Aw...come on Shikamaru... how tiring could it have been?"  
  
Shikamaru sighed again.  
  
"...pretty tiring, I guess."   
  
Naruto sat back in silence. Kiba laughed again and sat back. The trio sat in silence for a few, quiet moments. Then Naruto suddenly splashed up and dunked Shikamaru's head under water. The Chunin struggled and flailed his arms as Naruto pushed him into some deeper water. Naruto and Shikamaru struggled against each other, Naruto laughing loudly, and Shikamaru laughing weakly. Neji winced and looked at the two with annoyance. Sasuke continued to ignore them. Naruto finally stopped and let go of his friend. Shikamaru's head went under, but didn't resurface. Naruto laughed weakly.  
  
" Uhh...Shikamaru? You can come back up...Shikamaru?"  
  
Bubble bubble  
  
"Hey...Shikamaru!"   
  
Bubble Bubble bubble  
  
Kiba got up and helped Naruto splash around, looking for their friend.  
  
"Great job, Naruto! If something happens to him, its all your fault!"   
  
"I know, I know! But, i mean...come on, I was just playing..."   
  
Just then, Shikamaru's head came back up. He coughed a few times, then waded over to the edge to lay back. Naruto laughed shakily.  
  
"Hahaha...Dude...don't scare us like that.... I mean, eh?"  
  
Shikamaru sighed deeply again and got out of the water.  
  
"Where're you going, Shikamaru?"  
  
He stretched, then turned around to reply.  
  
"I'm gonna go home now. Too tired..."  
  
Naruto and Kiba waved.  
  
"Okay! See ya tomorrow!"  
  
Shikamaru walked away as the faint sounds of Naruto wrestling with Kiba got fainter.  
  
~~~  
  
At home, Shikamaru wearily greeted his parents and headed straight to his room. Without bothering to change, he slumped onto his bed, not noticing the visitor that happened to be in the room at the time. Ino was reading a book when Shikamaru came in. She was slightly perturbed when he came in without noticing her.  
  
"Hi, Shika. Glad to see you too..."  
  
Shikamaru turned his head and saw Ino sitting in his chair. He groaned.  
  
"....Hi Ino."  
  
Ino laughed and walked over to his bedstead.  
  
"You must be really really tired. Did you just come from the hot spring?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Those other missions must have been really tiring. I mean, Chouji and I are still feeling good."  
  
Shikamaru sighed.   
  
"Mind if I come onto the bed? This floor is hard."  
  
He shrugged. Ino sat up from her position on the floor and sat onto his bed.   
  
"Anything I can do for you?"  
  
Shikamaru sat up and turned his head towards her. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lay his head on her back.  
  
"....Mind if I stay like this for a while?"  
  
Ino, slightly surprised in a good way, smiled and stroked his head.  
  
"Not at all." 


End file.
